Kill la Kill Eternal
by JTVectorSigma
Summary: I haven't seen anything yet that I'd consider definitive proof of a Kill la Kill Season 2. So I'd like to write one. If all goes well, this here story will become that Season 2, and this description will be changed to say what the season is actually about. Don't be afraid, click here, read the chapter, provide feedback!


**Hey there folks. This isn't going to be a story just yet... I want some input first. Let's see... So, Kill la Kill is arguably the greatest anime ever made (feel free to disagree :3). The action and story mixed perfectly, and in spite of all the fan-service, I wouldn't miss a second of any episode.**

 **However, it has not gotten a sequel/season 2. I'd like to give it one, but it wouldn't feel right to just half-ass it. I want to include more ideas than just my own. I figure that for this first chapter- we'll call it Chapter Zero- I'll outline the things I want to see happen in a second season of KLK. Then you readers can review, offering up whatever feedback you have. I'll gladly consider every idea thrown at me, and remember that the more ridiculous, the better!**

 **Here we go:**

It's been a while since the Honnouji Academy Graduation Ceremony. At least a year. At Lady Satsuki's bidding, Rei Hououmaru has taken over as Revocs CEO. The company has recalled all articles of clothing containing Life Fibers (going so far as to actively hunt down any stolen property) and destroyed the alien beings within.

Satsuki Kiriyuin herself has enrolled in college, along with her friends Nonon Jakuzure and Uzu Sanageyama. She plans to major in business or something like that. The other members of Honnouji's upper class are also moving on with their lives- Ira Gamagoori has joined the military, and Shiro Iori and Houka Inumuta have gone to work in Revocs Research and Developement section. Nudist Beach has been absorbed by Revocs following an alliance between the Kiriyuins and the Takaradas. Aikuro Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase now head the company's Life-Fiber hunting task force. Even Mako is getting ahead, helping her dad in his new Doctor's Office (still an illegal one though).

The only person who is still having trouble is Ryuko. Thanks to Mikisugi turning over her dad's patent info, she's not short on cash. She was able to get the Makanshokus a new house and a seperate clinic area. She can wander the countryside without worrying where her next meal's coming from. But that doesn't help her feelings of lonelyness.

It's not the loss of Senketsu. She got over that at the Graduation Ceremony. It's not her father, or the distance between her and her sister. It's the fact that she alone in the world is fused with the Life-Fibers, neither fully human or clothing. In fact, the first time we see her in this new season, she's in some underground martial arts fight, getting her face beat in by some hot-shot fighter. She then proceeds to allow all her wounds to heal (to cries of, 'what are you?') and pounds him into the dirt.

That's the way the characters are in the begiinning. Scattered, moving on, or trying to, living seperate lives. But it can't remain that way forever.

Somehow, the Life-Fibers must return. There are many ways this could happen- another Primordial Fiber falls from space, or else a part of the original Primordial Fiber was hidden as a failsafe. Or perhaps- and this is my favorite- Ryuko herself is a Primordial Life Fiber. Or at least part of one. That might explain why she fused with them, but Satsuki didn't. And why she was able to resist Shinra-Kotetsu's Absolute Submission.

Building from that basic premise, someone kidnaps Ryuko. A group, the opposite of Nudist Beach. A cult, really. They want the same thing Ragyo did, but they take it even further by worshipping the Primordial Life-Fiber as a deity. In their eyes, Ryuko is like the Pharaohs of Egypt- merely a host vessel for the Fiber, and an unwilling one at that. They harvest the Fibers from her body continuously, while she is in a constant state of regenerating agony.

At some point, her friends do notice that Ryuko is missing. I imagine Satsuki, Mako, and perhaps Mikisugi would try to track her down. Satsuki, however, finds that she has weakened without practice, without drive. She wants to find her sister. But she doesn't know how. She realizes that she needs Junketsu. However, her kamui is unavailable. The only Fibers available to them at that moment are the handful Revocs is using for research.

Then Iori has an idea- the Rending Scissors were forged from hardened Life-Fibers. If the blades could be recovered, it's possible they could coax the Fibers to un-harden. Satsuki knows exactly where they are- underwater, wedged into the sunken remains of Honnouji Accademy.

So the trio dives into the waters and brings back the scissors. Using Nui's old blade, Iori and Inumuta gain a plethora of new Life-Fibers. They create a new 3 star Goku Uniform for Satsuki, and actually re-forge Bakuzan fully.

Now, what would the name of Satsuki's uniform be? All the Elite Four had badass names for theirs- Probe Regalia, Shackle Regalia, Blade Regalia, and Symphony Regalia. What would hers be? Perhaps... Defiance Regalia, using a shield of pure willpower in addition to her sword? In any case, newly armed, she and Mako and Mikisugi head out and track down Ryuko.

Meanwhile, the Lady herself is going mad with pain, hearing Senketsu's voice, Nui's voice, even a new voice that seems to be Junketsu. Finally she realizes that she is the Primordial Life-Fiber, and as such, she _is_ hearing them. Ragyo said that the beginning and end of all things is in that fiber. When Ryuko and Senketsu absorbed Shinra-Kotetsu, she absorbed the Fiber and became the source. Knowing that, Ryuko pushes all of the voices out of her head, flexes against her retraints, and forces Life-Fibers out of her. Her captors back off as some of the Fibers form into two shapes, one of which grabs the other and bounds away. The third shape wraps itself around Ryuko, and she begins to change...

Satsuki and Co. have found where Ryuko is being held, and they arrive just as the building explodes. Satsuki is all like, "Noooooo! Ryukoooooooo!" But then of course, our heroine emerges from the building perfectly okay, wearing an upgraded Senketsu (not his ugly red form at the end of Season 1, I never liked that. Also, he's missing an eye again). There is then a giant fight between the cultists that were in the building and Ryuko and Satsuki and Mikisugi. Mako cheers for her friends. The cultists have gear similar to what Tsumugu wielded.

Of course our group beats them. There's a nice reunion, and Ryuko is told she's never alone, and everything is good. Until they return to find Revocs headquarters has been completely destroyed. Rei is dead. Iori is in the hospital. Inumuta called in the rest of the Elite Four. Even Tsumugu looks rattled.

Turns out someone wearing a kamui flew in and trashed the place. The person could not be identified, but the kamui looks exactly like Junketsu. The next episode or so would consist of the heroes chasing down and battling the kamui wearer- who is revealed to be Mako, held captive by Junketsu with a Life-Fiber wrapped around her heart. Except for the fact that Mako has been with them all along. And Ryuko realizes-

Its Nui Harime! She was one of the two Life-Fiber bundles Ryuko ejected (Junketsu was the other), and she kidnapped Mako during the fight with the cultists. Before that even, as she emerged she stole Senketsu's eye for herself. Nui is angry, very angry, and she wants nothing more than to kill her new 'mother' (admit it, psycho Nui in the last couple episodes was the best).

Nui orders Mako to kill them (well, Junketsu, but he's wearing Mako). But Ryuko uses her Life-Fibers to grant the Elite Four new Goku Uniforms with all new powers, and upgrade Satsuki's uniform to a Kamui named Jitetsu (based on what Google translate says is the Japanese term for Liberty).

Lets go over the Elite Four's new Uniforms:

Gamagoori goes from Shackle Regalia to Command Regalia, being able to summon Life-Fiber drones similar to how Nui does. All of them are like Gamagoori, but they are not quite as strong as he.

Sanageyama goes from Blade Regalia to Stealth Regalia, his combat skills still unmatched.

Nonon goes from Symphony Regalia to Performance Regalia, now utilizing more than just music. She can also do acrobatics and circus stuff, as well as that wierd story-telling thing, and miming stuff (that's a joke... though she could if she wanted to).

And finally, Inumuta goes from Probe Regalia to Cypher Regalia. He's smarter, faster, and able to solve just about any problem that requires brains. That time he used an MC Escher sketch to defeat the magicians? Yeah, he'll be doing more of that.

Back to the story!

So there's a huge fight, and Gamagoori rescues Mako (again). Mako gets shoved aside while they fight against Nui... who does something she couldn't before, and dons Junketsu herself! The kamui takes over, and speaking through Nui, announces that he will see the world covered by clothing. He then transforms into Junketsu Senpu and flies upwards, out of the atmosphere. The effort turns Nui into a child, having used up most of her Life-Fibers. The pair then unite with a Life-Fiber cacoon in space, and Junketsu guides it towards Earth.

Back on the ground, Ryuko and Satsuki are using all of the Kiryuins' money to prepare. The new uniforms Ryuko made are rough, and once Iori is out of the hospital, he restitches them better. Soroi makes a ton of tea. A funeral is held for Rei. And while that happens, someone steals Ryuko's half of the Rending Scissors.

Ryuko is lost after recent events. She's angry at losing her scissor, and so goes back to her father's mansion to brood. There, she discovers the blade, laid on a table as if being examined. It looks sharper than ever. And something else too- a tall, handsome man waiting in the shadows. Soichiro Kiryuin is alive and well, having discarded the identity of Isshin Matoi and faked his death a second time. After all, what's a little sword to the stomache? And that explosion? He's survived his car being hit with a bazooka. The man is invincible.

But Ryuko knows better than to trust, so she tests him before eventually deciding that, yes, this is her father. He goes back to headquarters with her, and congratulates Satsuki on becoming such an excellent young woman. He's upset about Nui and Junketsu, but has already started helping. Knowing that half of the Rending Scissors are gone, he reworked the edge on Ryuko's blade to be able to 'cut both sides at once', thus eliminating the need for two blades. He'll do the same for Bakuzan.

Then the alert comes that the Life-Fiber cacoon is entering Earth's atmosphere. They all emerge from the Kiryuin mansion to watch. Junketsu contacts them and announces that as soon as the cacoon touches down, it will send forth its Fibers and possess all of Earth's clothes. The Covers will then consume their humans and form a new cacoon, destroying the Earth.

Ryuko and her fellow fighters head out, wanting to intercept Junketsu before he gets to ground. The fight doesn't go well. What's more, Junketsu is revealed to have absorbed Shinra Kotetsu's abilities- Ryuko got the Primodial Life-Fiber, Senketsu got more pure strength, but Junketsu now has Ultimate Dominion. The Elite Four are now being worn by their Uniforms, forced to fight against their friends. The Scissor Blade is useless. And Ryuko doesn't want to lose Senketsu again, so they dare not use their Ultimate Absorbtion.

What happens is that Satsuki reveals to Ryuko how to use Senketsu Shippu to pierce Junketsu, enabling them to tear the kamui apart just as they near the surface. Without Junketsu's guidance, the cacoon doesn't slow down. It crashes to the ground and explodes, scattering Life-Fiber pieces across the globe. Those pieces are relatively harmless, without the ability to possess clothing. They will eventually bond with human hosts however, meaning that now Ryuko will not be the only person with Life-Fibers in their body. Others will gain her strength, and she'll be there to lead them as humanity's first line of defense against alien clothing.

 **Whew! So there you have it, a quick summary of how I'd make a Kill la Kill season 2. What do you guys think? Do you want me to go ahead and write the full version? Do you have any ideas that you'd like me to include? Whatever your opinion, please tell me! It's the only way I can improve.**


End file.
